An example of the known radiographic imaging apparatus of this type is one having a fiber optical plate (Hereinafter referred to as FOP), a scintillator disposed on one surface of the FOP, a semiconductor image sensor disposed opposite to the scintillator on the other surface of the FOP, an amplification section (amplifying element) for amplifying outputs from the semiconductor image sensor, and a frame disposed so as to surround the semiconductor image sensor and the amplification section (e.g., reference is made to Patent Document 1).
Another example of the known radiographic imaging apparatus is one having a photodetector array in which photodetectors for photoelectric conversion are arrayed in a one-dimensional or two-dimensional pattern, and a scintillator formed directly on light-incident surfaces of the photodetectors (e.g., reference is made to Patent Document 2).
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-28735
[Patent Document 2] PCT International Publication WO98/36290